<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu!! Angst by grxisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393418">Haikyuu!! Angst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxisse/pseuds/grxisse'>grxisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxisse/pseuds/grxisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just angst stories with some ships and x readers!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>imma just start this book with my personal  favorite ship Matsuhana<br/>⚠️WARNINGS⚠️ angst that includes death and homophobia if you are uncomfortable with that please wait for my next chapter</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa has been dating for about four months at this point, and they were very happy. They never wanted to tell their team about them; however, they felt that now was a good time to come out of the closet to their teammates. Matsukawa was still skeptical about this because he did not want everyone to treat them differently just for the reason they are not heterosexual like most people are. Hanamaki would reassure him by saying, " Why would they treat us any differently we are still the same people they have always known. They now just know a new piece of information about us!"</p><p>Matsukawa was still very worried about what may happen, but he just took Hanamaki's word for it because he trusted him and loved him to death. They planned on telling the team on Monday during practice; however, for now they were just going to cuddle, and try to forget about what may happen on Monday afternoon. </p><p>Monday came sooner than they thought it would. Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki were nervous about what everyone will say to them about their relationship. They were very shaky and jumpy, but Iwaizumi and Oikawa had noticed this but chose to ignore it. </p><p>They felt that during their break would be a good time to come out to their teammates.</p><p>time skip :))</p><p>It was break time for the aobajōsai volleyball team Matsukawa and Hanamaki look at each other wondering if they should actually do this. Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki's hand to reassure him that they can do this. Hanamaki took a deep breath and said, "Everyone, Matsukawa and I have an announcement to make." The whole gym went silent as everyone on their team looked at this quizzically. </p><p>"We are dating and have been for a couple of months," both Matsukawa and Hanamaki said at the same time. Oikawa dropped his water bottle as everyone else stayed silent. "You're joking......right?"</p><p>"I can assure you that we are not joking at all. We are dating and we are happy with each other," Matsukawa spoke with confidence in his tone. Some people in the gym started chuckling nervously not wanting to believe that two of their teammates were one, gay and two, dating.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not confused you two?" Iwaizumi said while still thinking this all just be some sort of joke. </p><p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at him in shock that he would say that to them. "No, I am very sure that we aren't confused. We love each other and we know that," Matsukawa tried his best to calmly explain, but you could still hear the venom in his tone. </p><p>After break was over the pair could tell everyone was trying to keep their distance from them even going as far as not acknowledging that they are still there. They didn't really think much of it though. After weeks had pasted they noticed that Oikawa and Iwaizumi would avoid them in school, The whole team would move from them at lunch, and it seemed the whole school knew about their relationship now. Student in their classes would write stuff like faggot on their locker and desk. Sometimes, they would even try to attack them during lunch, after school, while they were walking home.</p><p>They never understood why this was happening, or even how the whole school found out about their relationship. They had only told the team, so they assumed that someone on the team told some kids at school about it. </p><p>On the weekend Hanamaki and Matsukawa would switch off going to each other's houses to just hang out, watch movies, and cuddle. On this weekend they were at Matsukawa's house trying to comfort each other on what has been going on a school. </p><p>"I don't understand how people at school are treating us so much differently just for the fact that we are dating," Hanamaki cried into Matsukawa's chest as they were cuddling. Matsukawa was also slightly crying at what has been happening lately. The spring high was even coming up soon the team can't just abandon them, right? </p><p>It was now the time for the Spring High Tournament, and they never expected that their teammates would never complement, encourage, or even pass to them. They didn't have a clue why they wouldn't this is them getting to nationals for once on the line. They were even more surprised that when Matsukawa switched out with Watari he hesitated before grabbing the switch sign (idk what it's called lol). </p><p>In the end they ended up losing to karasuno and the whole team was upset about their lost. Oikawa has no idea how to handle it so he just turned to the two and yelled at them. "THIS IS ALL YOU TWO'S FAULT WE WOULDN'T HAVE LOST IF YOU GUYS WEREN'T ON OUR TEAM!!" </p><p>Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked around the room to see if anybody was going to disagree with Oikawa, but no one did some of them even nodded their heads as if they were saying Oikawa was right. Once Hanamaki and Matsukawa knew everyone was against them they just left. They ran away from the team while yelling, "IT'S NOT OUR FAULT! WE DID NOTHING WRONG!"</p><p>They were crying a lot while running they had no clue where to go. They decided to go to the bridge where they had confessed to each other. That place has always been so dear to their hearts it was the only place they could think of going to.</p><p>Once they got there they looked at each other knowing what both of them wanting to do, but not really sure if they should. It was like they could read each other's minds just by the look in their eyes. It may have been hard to see for the both of them judging by how red and puffy their eyes were. </p><p>" Do.........do you wanna...............jump?" Matsukawa hesitated, " just end it all here it's not like anyone will notice nor care that much." Hanamaki looked at him still with a sad look in his eyes while nodding slightly, " Yeah, let's end it here."</p><p>They both climbed up on the railing of the bridge while holding hands. " Just remember, I love you so much, and i hope we meet again whether that be in the afterlife or by reincarnation," Matsukawa spoke sadly.</p><p>" Yep, till we see each other again," Hanamaki spoke quietly.</p><p> </p><p>They both jumped while holding each other's hands knowing if they truly were soulmates they will meet again. Before they hit the water below they both said to each other,</p><p>" I love you forever."</p><p>That was it that was the end for Matsukawa and Hanamaki. No one at school really ever noticed their disappearance, nor did the volleyball team care it was just like no one ever cared after they found out that one little detail about them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. kuroo x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nothing here</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️WARNING⚠️ contains mentions of cancer, slight spoilers if you haven't caught up with the anime</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) was back in the room she dreaded the most. It was a mostly white room with a window on the side looking over the city of Tokyo. She had dreaded that room because it had always felt like a prison. Because of the condition she was in, she never was able to go out like a normal teenager. She was not allowed to go to her boyfriend, Kuroo's, volleyball games, she was rarely at school by the time her third year rolled around, and she wasn't allowed out with the few friends she had.</p><p>Sometimes, she wishes she could just die already from this cancer in her body. She always finds herself as being a burden to Kuroo by never being at school, and him coming to the hospital just to see her in a horrible condition. Kuroo despite knowing about (Y/N)'s condition he still loved her very much and would do anything for her.</p><p>At night, Kuroo would think about what would he do if (y/n) did die. He would be so lost that is for sure. He would try his best to see her every single day, and he would even skip some practices just to see (y/n). She would always tell him to focus on school and not her, but he wanted to make the most of the possibly very limited time (y/n) has left.</p><p>He knew that he would not be able to see her as often as he had because he has to practice for the Spring High tournament, and hopefully make it to nationals. (Y/N) did not mind that much that her boyfriend was not going to be around as much. She had always said to him that he should focus on school and volleyball not her. Of course, he never listened to her, for he loved he too much. </p><p>Kuroo was hoping that (y/n)'s surgery, that is supposed to happen during the final day of the qualifying matches, would not distract him too much. If this surgery goes well she will be cancer free and able to go back to school; however, if it does not go well she may die. This is what Kuroo is distracted by. He does not want his girlfriend, his partner, the love of his life to die, especially not right before nationals.</p><p>The team would try to be positive towards Kuroo saying, "(Y/N) is a fighter she will get through this," or, "You do not have to worry so much about her she will be just fine!"</p><p>Although he knew that (y/n) was indeed a fighter he still couldn't help but worry. (Y/N) was also stressed because this was her life on the line any normal person would worry. She could only hope that this surgery could free her of cancer. </p><p>time skip~</p><p>It was the day of the qualifier matches, and Nekoma was now up against Fukurodani. They knew they had to work extra hard, and not think too much about what is happening at the hospital as they are playing.</p><p>They played their best, but they still had lost to Fukurōdani. They were set to soon go against Nohebi until they ran into Nohebi's team captain, Daishio. Kuroo and Daishio had always had some sort or rivalry. Daishio always knew how to hit some sort of nerve in Kuroo, and today was no exception to that. </p><p>"How is it knowing your girlfriend is practically on her death bed?"</p><p>Today, he had went way too far. Kuroo had started fuming with anger over what Daishio had just said. Nobuyuki and Fukunaga held Kuroo back to prevent him from beating the shit out of Daishio. They both knew he deserved it, but their team could get disqualified. Yamamoto was starting to tell this guy off telling him that at least Kuroo has a girlfriend. </p><p>This whole scene had cause everyone in the hallway to look at what was going on. Some people had even started recording the whole situation. Nobuyuki and Fukunaga has finally pulled Kuroo away from this whole situation, and started bring him down the hallway. There were small tears running down his face while Yaku tried to comfort him by saying, "(Y/N) is okay you will see her after we beat them in our next match."</p><p>During the Nohebi match Kuroo could only think about his girlfriend in the hospital in the middle of a surgery. He wanted to snap Daishio's neck so bad because of what he said. He told himself to think happy thoughts, and only happy thoughts. His happy thoughts got put on pause when Yaku got injured, so he just started worrying if they would even beat Nohebi without their 3rd year libero. He did have faith in Shibayama, but he still knew that he was inexperienced.</p><p>time skip~</p><p>In the end, Nekoma won their game against Nohebi, and holy shit did it feel fantastic for them. They got to yell and brag about their victory to Daishio and his team. The team asked Kuroo is he wanted to go to the hospital, or go out a celebrate their victory he, obviously, had chosen to go to the hospital to see if his girlfriend was alright.</p><p>The whole way to the hospital Kuroo was having a mini panic attack. He was so scared of the news was going to be bad or good. He hoped for the ladder. He knew that by the time he got to the hospital the surgery would have been over, so he just had to wait fir the best news of his life or the most heart breaking. </p><p>He had arrived at the hospital, and went up to the front desk. "Is......(y/n) (l/n) here...?" he spoke hesitantly. The lady at the front desk typed something on here computer, most likely her name to see what room she may be in, and looked at Kuroo. </p><p>"...she's on the 3rd floor room 294 she's recovering from her surgery earlier today."</p><p>Kuroo's eyes lit up with joy as he speed walked to the elevator. He pressed the button to go to the third floor and waited. Once he stepped out of the elevator, he looked for room 294. He found it and walked straight in. He saw his girlfriend there reading her favorite book  (f/b/n). She had heard that the door for her room had opened and looked up. Once she saw that it was Kuroo she smiled lightly at him.</p><p>Kuroo started crying again because he was so happy that his girlfriend was alive. He spoke through his tears, "So, when are you coming back to school." </p><p>"Geez Kuroo, I just finish a surgery that i could have dies from and that is the first thing you say to me?"</p><p>"I just miss having you around," he spoke quietly while hugging his girlfriend."I always knew you would beat cancer," he spoke so quietly that (y/n) could barely hear him.</p><p>"Thanks for always being my biggest supporter Kuroo. I love you."</p><p>"I love you more," he spoke with a sly smirk on his face. </p><p>time skip~</p><p>After about a week or so (y/n) was back in school with some limits on sports of course, but she was still there by Kuroo's side, and that is all he ever wanted.</p><p>THE END!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. KurooKen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️WARNINGS⚠️ includes mentally abusive household if that makes you uncomfortable please feel free to wait for another chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside of the walls in Kenma's bedroom, he watched the way the stars in the sky twinkled. The blinking lights had always been very fascinating to Kenma. Just knowing that in his eyes they were so close together; however, in reality they were millions of light years away from each other. </p><p>Looking at the stars always gave him a sense of comfort and a feeling of being home. The feeling of home was something he could never feel inside his house. He heard the echoing voices of his parents throughout the house. He just wanted to get out of this house. He got out his phone and sent a message to his boyfriends, Kuroo, to see if he was free.</p><p> </p><p>From: Kenma ❤️<br/>To: Tetsu<br/>Subject: are you free?<br/>——————-<br/>Hey, Tetsu do you happen to be free right now?</p><p>Kenma waited a little bit for a response. He had hoped that Kuroo hadn't gone to bed yet. Though he had high hopes that he was still awake, practice had ended earlier than usual today. About three minutes later his photo vibrated. He had hoped that it was Kuroo messaging him.</p><p>Kenma picked up his phone and looked at the notification that had thankfully been from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>From: Tetsu<br/>To: Kenma❤️<br/>Subject: are you free?<br/>———————-<br/>Yeah, I am free right now. Why?</p><p>Kenma smiled slightly at Kuroo's response. He quickly typed out a response.</p><p> </p><p>From: Kenma❤️<br/>To: Tetsu<br/>Subject: are you free?<br/>———————-<br/>Can we meet up at our usual spot? The one in the park.</p><p>Kenma tapped his foot in anticipation. The screams from the kitchen kept getting louder. He jumped when he heard glass shatter. Kenma started to cry a little hoping that Kuroo would message back soon.</p><p> </p><p>From: Tetsu<br/>To: Kenma❤️<br/>Subject: are you free?<br/>———————-<br/>Okay, I am on my way! I will see you there.</p><p>Kenma sighed. He wanted to avoid his parents at all cost, so he opened his window and climbed down the tree next to his window. He climbed down carefully with his phone still in his hand. He slipped and fell part of the way down, but he was okay.</p><p>By the time Kenma got to the park Kuroo was waiting for him. Kuroo looked up hearing Kenma's footsteps approaching him. His first instinct when he saw Kenma was to open his arms to welcome him into a hug. Kenma's eyes started to tear up and he ran into Kuroo's arms hugging him tightly. </p><p>Kenma cried into Kuroo's chest while Kuroo softly rubbed up and down his back. This feeling felt so sophomoric to Kenma. </p><p>Kuroo slowly let go of Kenma, but Kenma did not want to let go. Kuroo mustered a small chuckle and whispered, "Let go for a second Kenma I'll carry you." </p><p>Kenma reluctantly let go of Kuroo and climbed on to his back. After wiping the small tears that still escaped from his eyes, Kenma held on to Kuroo's neck tightly. Kuroo heard a small whisper from Kenma speaking, "Thank you for coming out so late," Kenma paused for a second before continuing, "I love you, Tetsu."</p><p>Kuroo could not help but blush slightly at this sentence. He then whispered back "I love you too, Kenma!" </p><p>Kuroo walked slowly with Kenma on his back not wanting to disturb him, for it had seemed he fell asleep on his shoulder. Kenma's breathing pattern had been very soft and slow. He really seemed to be at peace. Kuroo had a small smile on his face feeling Kenma's soft breathing on his neck.</p><p>Once Kuroo had reached the top of the hill, he tapped Kenma's thigh to hopefully wake him up. Kenma's eyes fluttered open not realizing he had fell asleep on Kuroo. He started to blush before softly apologizing to Kuroo for falling asleep on him. Kuroo chuckled slightly before saying that it was okay. </p><p>Kuroo set Kenma down on the ground and took out a small blanket that he brought with him. He rested the blanket on the ground for him and Kenma to sit on while they stargaze. Kuroo knew that all Kenma wanted to do was look at the stars with him at the time.</p><p>After Kenma and Kuroo sat down Kenma decided to place his head on Kuroo's lap. He grabbed Kuroo's hand and placed it on his head as if saying that he wanted Kuroo to rub his head. Kuroo complied to Kenma's silent request and started running his fingers through Kenma's hair.</p><p>After a few minutes Kuroo broke their peaceful silence and said, "What happened today? It is rare for you to call me to the park at one in the morning."</p><p>Kenma shifted a little before speaking, "My parents were arguing again," he started, "it was louder than usual and I heard glass break." After he finished his sentence, Kenma started choking on his own sobs. </p><p>Kuroo pulled Kenma to a tight hug letting him cry again.</p><p>Kuroo whisper sweet nothings in to Kenma's ear wanting to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want you can stay at my house for tonight and go back in the morning." Kuroo spoke softy.</p><p>Kenma wiped his eyes before saying, "Yeah, i guess i will." Though he sounded unenthusiastic Kuroo could tell he really wanted to.</p><p>Kenma stared up at the sky looking at how the stars twinkled. He was truly at peace with his boyfriend and the star. He always knew he could count on Kuroo to comfort him when he needed the comfort the most. </p><p>"The stars look very beautiful tonight!" Kuroo spoke with a low voice. </p><p>Kenma, who was still in his world of imagination, nodded slightly and spoke, "Yeah, they really are."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>